I Never Meant To Brag
by luvscience
Summary: A little ditty about Beca and Kommisar, or is it Beca and Chloe? I don't really know (ok, I do 'cause I wrote it) so you'll have to read it and find out. Based off of Misery Business by Paramore, to give you a hint at the story line.


A/N: So, I've been bored lately and threw something together quick. It should end up being somewhere between 2 and 4 chapters depending on how it seems to naturally break. I never know how these things are going to turn out. This one runs through an AU PP2 for character interactions (i.e. Beca and Jesse are done before the summer even gets going after PP and Beca and Kommissar have more/different interactions than the movie, etc.), but follows the story arc timeline to a reasonable extent. Of course, a song had to inspire this (as all of my stories thus far have been inspired) – Misery Business by Paramore.

Summary: A little ditty about Beca and Kommisar, or is it Beca and Chloe? I don't really know (ok, I do 'cause I wrote it) so you'll have to read it and find out. Based off of Misery Business by Paramore, to give you a hint at the story line.

Rated: T for some mild swearing

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything Pitch Perfect

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe watched Beca as she scanned over the people in the quad. She noticed that her eyes would linger on some cute girl here or there, but when Chloe would say something about how cute a particular girl was, all Beca would say was, "Dude, no!" It was driving Chloe crazy. She knew Beca liked girls. Well, maybe she didn't _know_ , but she had a pretty good idea. Beca had broken up with Jesse about a month after that damn kiss, the kiss that should have been hers. Apparently, while she really liked Jesse, she didn't have those kinds of feelings for him and it actually kind of creeped her out when they would start to do _things_. So the two of them parted as friends and Chloe has been trying to figure Beca out ever since, or at least trying to figure out if she had a chance with the cute little brunette.

Chloe looked down at her watch, tapping Beca on the shoulder, "It's time to go. We need to pick up the other girls and get to the auto show to see the competition." Beca smiled and nudged Chloe with her shoulder as they got up and started walking to the Bellas house. Chloe smiled over at her and nudged her back and everything seemed right with the world.

The watched in shock as DSM performed at the car show. They were good. No, that was an understatement, they were great. The Bellas clapped politely when they were done. The leader of DSM noticed the Bellas watching them as they finished their number and nudged Pieter, nodding towards the girls with a smirk. As the two of them walked towards the Bellas, Kommissar appraised the girls and she found she couldn't keep her eyes off the short brunette who appeared to be their leader. Kommissar was quite enjoying the banter between her and the little Bella leader and when she told Kommissar that she was "physically flawless" she knew she just had to have this girl. She locked eyes with Beca, giving her her full attention as Pieter rambled something idiotic to the rest of the Bellas, something about baby chutes and heated messes. Finally she had enough of his ramblings and took half a step towards the Bella leader, effectively ending the conversation with a teasing insult about the brunette's height, or lack thereof. She knew the girl would be hers when she admitted that Kommissar made her sexually confused. Kommissar turned and walked away with a smirk on her lips. As soon as they got back stage, she wrote something on a piece of paper, folded it in quarters, wrote Tiny Maus on the front and handed to one of the newer DSM members, instructing them to take it to the brunette Bella leader and not to give it to anyone else.

Beca was surprised when one of the DSM members came running up to them. She got ready to actually stand up to her this time, because she sure as hell didn't know what came over her when that blonde goddess had walked up to them. Damn it, she was even doing it in her head now. The girl just ran up to her, stopped, handed her a piece of paper and ran back off without even saying a word. The Bellas looked at her quizzically, but Chloe was the only one to say anything, "What's that Beca?" Beca just shrugged, opening the paper. All of a sudden, Beca started blushing and stuttered, "It's…it's…it's her number. It's the tall blonde's number, her name is Kommissar and it says to call her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca paced back and forth next to her bed while Chloe just sat there dealing with a number of conflicting emotions. Well, actually only one emotion conflicted with all of the frustration, hurt and anger in her at the moment, and that was hope. She hated the tall blonde for getting in Beca's head, she was frustrated that she couldn't make Beca behave that way, she was hurt that Beca would even be thinking about calling that tall blonde bitch, but there was also hope that Beca would finally realize that she did indeed like girls and that Chloe could be that girl for her. So she sat there waiting for Beca to let her know what was on her mind. She knew she couldn't push her best friend, she would have to wait for Beca to start this conversation.

Beca finally stopped pacing and gave a pitiful look at the redhead, "Chloe, what do I do?" Chloe reached out and took her hand, "What do you want to do?" Beca whined, "I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

Chloe just laughed, "You know I can't decide this for you, this has to be your decision. I can't say that I like the fact that you might be going out on a date, or whatever, with our enemy, but I do understand that this is something that you might just have to do." Inside, Chloe was screaming that she hated the fact that she might actually call and hoped that Beca would decide to just throw away the damn number.

Beca sighed, dropping her chin to her chest and whispering, "But I don't even like girls." Chloe got off the bed and pulled her into a hug, "Beca, if that were true, we wouldn't even be having this discussion. Sweetie, I've seen the way you look at girls, you like them." Beca sighed, realizing that she would have to finally admit to herself that she did like girls, at least a little. A topic she had gotten really good at internally avoiding.

That's how she found herself actually texting Kommissar an hour later.

 _ **Unkown: Hi, this is Beca, ummm…tiny maus…should I be insulted with that name? I thought we could compromise and text for a bit before we actually get to calling.**_

Beca hit send and waited. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, a response came quickly.

 _ **Kommissar: Well now I finally have a name to go with that beautiful face. And it was not intended as an insult. I did not know your name, and troll would not do. A maus is small and cute, like you.**_

 _ **Tiny Maus: Ok then, as long as it wasn't an insult. Now to the real question, why did you give me your number.**_

 _ **Kommissar: Because I liked your compliments and you are cute. I decided I want to get to know you better, and I always go after what I want.**_

Beca could almost feel the confidence in Kommissar coming through the phone with that text. Knowing that the blonde goddess was interested in her made her insides turn to jelly.

 _ **Tiny Maus: So what exactly do you want?**_

 _ **Kommissar: For you to go out on a date with me.**_

Beca internally debated whether or not she should go. On one hand she was gorgeous and talented and Beca had to admit she really had it bad for the woman. On the other hand, she was the enemy and she might be using this to get deeper into her head and throw the Bellas off. Curiosity and attraction ended up winning over the suspicions.

 _ **Tiny Maus: I'd like that. When and where?**_

 _ **Kommissar: Tomorrow night and I will pick you up at 7. Wear something casual.**_

Beca gave her directions to the Bellas house before dropping her face into her pillow and screaming. Then she started to panic, she just agreed to go out on a date with Kommissar. What was she going to wear, what was she going to do, what was she going to tell the Bellas?

Beca knew she just had to, well to quote a phrase from Zombieland, "nut up or shut up." Woody Harrelson made it sound so much easier in the movies. Beca chuckled to herself at that thought and cursed Jesse for the fact that she actually knew that. She went downstairs to Chloe's room and tentatively knocked on the door, "Umm…Chloe, do you have a minute?"

Chloe knew from the sound of Beca's voice that she wasn't going to like what the brunette had to say, but she put her best smile on and told her to come in. When Beca came in and wouldn't look her in the eyes, Chloe knew that she had agreed to something with Kommissar. Who the hell had a name like that, it was a freaking title, not a name. Get your mind focused Beale, you need to be here for Beca, "What is it Beca?"

Beca looked up at her for a second, then dropped her eyes again, "Well, umm, I like, think I just told Kommissar that I would go out with her."

While Chloe chuckled on the outside, she died a little on the inside, "You think you told her that you'd go out with her, you don't know?"

Beca sighed, "Fine, I told her that I would go out with her. Definitely go out with her."

Chloe was expecting this, so while she was disappointed she had prepared herself, "I hope you know what you are doing Beca. When are you going out with her?"

Beca looked down at her shoes again, apparently they were very interesting today, "Ummm…tomorrow."

Chloe couldn't hide the shock and hurt that passed over her face for a split second before she plastered a smile back on. Chloe was hoping for some time to convince Beca that she would be a better choice for her. All she responded with though, was "That's pretty short notice. Where are you guys going to go?"

"I really don't know. She just said to dress casual." Beca had looked up as she told Chloe about the date being tomorrow night and saw the emotions flash over her face before her nearly constant smile appeared. Beca thought she might be upset about the date with Kommissar because she was the enemy, but the look that passed over her face seemed more than that. And when she smiled, it never reached her eyes.


End file.
